Mi Amor Imposible
by RyoSaku-Love95
Summary: Que pasaria si Sakuno le declara sus sentimientos a Ryoma. La aceptara, la rechazara? Sera capaz de darse cuenta que el tenis no es lo unico que le interesa...?
1. Chapter 1

MI AMOR IMPOSIBLE Capítulo 1

Era el comienzo de un bello dia, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y molestaban a nuestro príncipe ,que lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo luego de haber jugado un gran partido el dia anterior. Pero lamentablemente para Ryoma era otro dia de escuela.

Ryoma,levantate que llegaras tarde a la escuela!- le decía su madre como todos los días- Dejalo que seguro esta soñando con la ñieta de Sumire-agrego su padre como siempre.

Al oir esto Ryoma se levanto y se vistió con el uniforme del colegio-Cuando dejara de molestarme con Ryusaki- se preguntaba nuestro príncipe mientras bajaba a desayunar.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, una chica de largo cabello ataod en dos trenzas estaba en camino a Seigaku, cuando se encontró con su amiga Tomoka, aunque es muy difícil pasarla por desapercibida por su voz.

Buenos días Sakuno- saludo la niña megáfono- Buenos días Tomoka .Como estas esta mañana?- Muy bien .Amiga recuerda que hoy iremos a las practicas a ver a nuestro príncipe Ryoma!- Si, Como olvidarlo.

Más tarde en Seigaku se encontraba Ryoma durmiendo como siempre en su clase de inglés.

Sakuno se paso las clases distraída, mirando por la ventana mientras pensaba como decirle a su príncipe lo que sentía, ya que se dio cuenta que no podía seguir guardando sus sentimientos.

Las clases terminaron y se dirigieron a las canchas. Sakuno y Tomaka estaban ahí como siempre para alentar al equipo. En medio del entrenamiento se escucho la voz de Tezuka- Chicos escuchen con la profesora Ryusaki tenemos una propuesta escúchenla-Gracias Tezuka- dijo la entrenadora- Bueno muchachos debido a que han hecho un excelente trabajo en los nacionales asi que como recompensa decidimos hacer un campamento, donde descansaran del tenis por unos días ya que se lo tienen merecido- Genial!, Muy bien que buena idea- dijo Eiji emocionado- Que te parece Ryoma?-Le pregunto-Hmm es solo un campamento.

Pequeño siempre tan desmostrativo- se rio Eiji.

Bueno pídanle permiso a sus padres y prepárense por que será un campamento inolvidable-aclaro Sumire.

Terminaron las practicas y todos se fueron llendo. Sakuno se quedo esperando a Ryoma estaba muy nerviosa tenia que decirle lo que sentía, y ahí apareció su príncipe que le dirigió su mirada que dejo sin habla a Sakuno.

Hola Ryoma buena practica y felicitaciones por el partido de ayer, ganaste!- Gracias no podría haber sido de otra manera-respondio- Esto… emm Ryoma tengo que decirte algo- Que?- dijo sin darle mucha importancia- Es que tu… Ryoma tu…-tartamudeando- Tu me gustas mucho Ryoma desde el primer momento que te vi en el tren!- Ah y que quieres que haga- responido Ryoma fríamente aunque le sorprendió la declaración de la chica- Esto eem nada tu sientes algo por mi?- Y por que habría de hacerlo?.

Sakuno sabia que era imposible que Ryoma correspondiera sus sentimientos pero esta respuesta la lastimo mucho, se fue llorando con el corazón destruido su príncipe la había rechazado.

Ryoma iba camino a su casa pero tenia su mente intranquila, recordaba lo que le dijo Sakuno y como lloro al decirle que no estaba interesado, pero sentía algo raro, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido, cuando Ryuzaki comenzó a llorar Ryoma sintió como un puñal en el corazón si saber por qué. Esa noche no pudo dormir, se quedo pensando todo el tiempo en Sakuno no podía sacar de su cabeza el momento en que la chica le había declarado su amor.

Continuara…

Buenooo este es mi primer fic

Siempre los he leido pero nunca me anime a escribir una hasta ahora asi que tengan paciencia!

Espero que les guste dejen sus comentarioos asi podre mejorar dia a dia

SALUDOOS =)


	2. Qué es lo que siento?

Capítulo 2: Qué es lo que siento?

Al otro día en Seigaku….

-No puedo creerlo le confesaste a Ryoma tus sentimientos, ¿Qué fue lo dijo- grito Tomoka

-shhh Tomoka no es necesario que todo el colegio se entere!- dijo Sakuno tratando de callarla – y que se supone que me tenía que decir, me rechazo, es más ni siquiera presto atención a lo que le dije, me hizo sentir tan mal. Que tonta fui al creer que él me correspondería, pero que estaba pensando! A Ryoma lo único que le importa es el tenis y nada más. Su amor por otra cosa que no sea el tenis es IMPOSIBLE- respondió una Sakuno muy triste.

- Oh vamos amiga no estés mal, ya verás que el príncipe se arrepentirá de lo que hizo, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que dejo pasar una oportunidad única, no creo que nadie lo ame más que vos- la alentó.

-Tienes razón Tomoka, es mejor que deje de sufrir, debo dejar de pensar en el, será lo mejor- con mucho más ánimo y cambiando completamente de tema – Iras al campamento de tenis verdad?

-Pues claro que si amiga, será una increíble oportunidad para divertirnos, pasarla bien así te distraerás, y podremos ver a los lindos chicos del equipo-

-Ay Tomoka tu nunca cambias, bueno es hora de volver a clases nos vemos a la salida. Adiós Amiga!

En el camino de regreso al salón Sakuno se cruzó con Ryoma. Al verlo sonrió y se sonrojo como siempre, a pesar de haberla rechazado sus sentimientos eran los mismo – No Sakuno deja de pensar en él, ignóralo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer- Se decía así misma. Así que paso por al lado de Ryoma sin saludarlo, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y entró al salón.

(Pensamiento de Ryoma)

Allí esta Ryusaki, por qué no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, se ve tan linda con ese sonrojo y su sonrisa- se golpeó la cabeza por ese pensamiento. Al ver que Ryusaki paso junto a él sin dirigirle si quiera una mirada, sintió algo raro, como una vacío en su pecho. –Que me está pasando- se preguntaba un Ryoma muy confundido.

Y así paso la semana, Sakuno tratando de evitar pensar en Ryoma (aunque era imposible) y un Ryoma muy confundido, sin saber que estaba descubriendo un sentimiento que jamás había sentido, tenía la necesitad de ver y hablar con Ryusaki, aunque no lo quisiera admitir extrañaba la presencia de la chica en las practicas, extrañaba sus palabras. Qué bien juegas Ryoma, gran práctica y sus seguidos sonrojos que él no podía comprender.

El día Anterior al campamento en las prácticas

Vamos muchachos sigan practicando recuerden que estaremos en el campamento sin jugar tenis por un tiempo!- indicaba Tezuka

Uh este entrenamiento es muy duro, estoy agotado. Pero vale la pena porque en el campamento tendremos mucho tiempo para descansar no puedo esperar que sea mañana- se oía a un Eiji muy contento.

-Oye Ryoma me entere que tu novia, la nieta de la entrenadora ira al campamento-Le dice burlón Momoshiro.

-Hmm ella no es mi novia, y a mí que me importa que vaya- respondió indiferente.

Hay amor joven-

-y que tal anda tu novia Ann, Momoshiro?- decía con cara de pícaro

- Que te importa enano es más ella no es mi novia- Pero me gustaría que lo fuera-pensaba Momoshiro. – Y además como te atreves a hablarle así a tu mayor Echizen.

- Mada mada dane Moshiro.

- Ya basta de pelear los dos!- interrumpió Oishi – Ahora reúnanse todos en la cancha A- Ordenó.

Gran entrenamiento chicos, los felicito!- dijo Sumire- Ahora recuerden que mañana es el campamento así que no olviden traer los permisos firmado por sus padres. Descansen muy bien esta noche ya que se tendrán que levantar muy temprano. Bueno nos vemos mañana chicos ya pueden retirarse.

Y así todos se fueron dejando las canchas de tenis, las cuales no las verían por un tiempo. Pero grandes sorpresas les esperan en el campamento!

Continuara…..

_Bueno he vuelto con el segundo capítulo, me he esforzado mucho en escribirlo espero que les guste =)_

_Dejen sus comentarios me sirven mucho para seguir adelante con la historia!_

_Muchas gracias Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon y -alehapinny por sus comentarios espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado _

_Que anden bien… Saludoos =)_


	3. El campamento comienza

Capítulo 3: Campamento

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, los jugadores se reunieron en la entrada de Seigaku. Algunos se los veía con mucho sueño. Otros simplemente muy contentos e intrigados por lo que harían en el campamento, ya que deberían dejar de lado el tenis por dos semanas; algo que no le resultaba muy divertido a Ryoma. Estaban todos los titulares de Seigaku y Tomoka. Solo faltaban Sumire y Sakuno.

-Nyaah vamos Ryoma cambia esa cara, o a caso no estás emocionado por el campamento- le dijo Eiji

- Es solo un campamento, no entiendo por qué debería estar emocionado- respondió

- No será que estas con ese humor porque tu novia todavía no ha llegado, estás preocupado?- se rio Momoshiro. Le encantaba molestar a Ryoma y más con la nieta de la entrenadora.

- Ella no es mi novia Momoshiro!- Aunque pensándolo bien Momoshiro tenía razón, Ryusaki ya se estaba tardando demasiado. -¿Y si le sucedió algo?-se preguntaba.- Y desde cuando a mi me importa tanto esta chiquilla. Y en ese momento aparecieron Sumire y Sakuno.

-Bien chicos ya estamos todos, así qué estamos esperando?- Agregó la entrenadora.

Así todos subieron al bus y partieron a su destino. Era un viaje muy largo asi que el príncipe decidió dormir. Pero no pudo hacerlo ya que delante de él estaba sentada Sakuno . No sabía por qué pero no pudo dejar de observarla en todo el viaje. Le venía a su mente el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho Sakuno. Desde ese día la chica no le dirigía la palabra. Otra vez apareció ese sentimiento de vacío en su interior que no lograba decifrar. Decidió utilizar este tiempo en el campamento para ver si podía despejar su mente, pero le sería muy difícil.

Luego de varias horas de viaje, llegaron. Era un hermoso bosque, en el cual había cabañas donde se quedarían y un hermoso lago. A todos les fascinó , era hermoso, un lugar donde podrían pasarla bien y descansar. Luego de ver todo el lugar, Sumire asignó quien estaría en cada cabaña.

Mientras los demás acomodaban sus cosas no se habían dado cuenta de la falta de dos personas, Tomoka y Momoshiro. Ambos se alejaron de las cabañas ya que Tomoka quería hablar algo con Momo.

-Bien creo que estamos bastante lejos como para que aparezca algún chismoso- dijo Tomoka.

-Ok dime qué es lo que sucede- respondió un Momo muy curioso.

-Se trata de Sakuno y Ryoma-. Al escuchar esos nombres Momo prestó mucha atención a lo que Tomoka decía- .Verás, Sakuno le declaró sus sentimientos a Ryoma pero él ni siquiera le dio importancia y eso lastimó mucho a mi amiga.

-Comprendo, Echizen es un idiota, como pudo rechazarla no lo entiendo-

- Bueno por eso quería hablar contigo Momo, necesito que me ayudes. Aunque Ryoma la haya rechazado, se que él siente lo mismo, sólo que su orgullo lo ciega-

- Es verdad, haré lo posible para que esos dos estén juntos. Espero que Echizen se dé cuenta antes de que sea muy tarde. Aguna idea?-

- No lo sé, yo creo que deberíamos esperar a ver como se dan las cosas para saber que podemos hacer-

-Perfecto, algo se nos va a ahora será mejor que volvamos alguien podría sospechar- concluyo Momo.

Y así iban pasando los días, los chicos disfrutaban del lago y el paisaje mientras Momo y Tomoka planeaban como juntar a Sakuno y a Ryoma. Al parecer se les había ocurro un muy buen plan. Ryoma seguía confundido, cada vez que veía a Ryusaki se sentía feliz, pero tenía la necesidad de estar más cerca de ella y no entendía el porque. Sakuno estaba igual que Ryoma, no podía dejar de mirarlo, esos hermosos ojos la capturaban por completo. A pesar de todo lo seguía amando.

Reúnase todos- Gritó Sumire. –Ahora que estamos todos les comunicaré mi idea. Hemos decidido hacer una búsqueda del tesoro. Les daremos un mapa a cada pareja y la primera que lo encuentra y regresa aquí es la ganadora.-

-Y la pareja que vuelva última deberá tomar mi nuevo jugo experimental-aclaró Inui.

La búsqueda comenzará al atardecer asi que están listos- Bueno les diré quienes son las parejas según el sorteo:

Eiji- Kaido

Tezuka-Oishi

Tomoka- Momoshiro

Kawamura- Syusuke

Ryoma – Sakuno

Los últimos al saber que eran pareja ambos se sonrojaron, aunque Ryoma logró taparlo con su gorra. Mientras que Tomoka y Momoshiro se veían complacidos ante la ultima pareja.

El día se estaba acabando, el atardecer se hizo presente. La búsqueda estaba a punto de comenzar.

Continuara….. 


	4. La búsqueda del tesoro

Capítulo 4: La búsqueda del tesoro…

Los chicos se reunieron, Sumire le entrego a cada pareja un mapa que debían seguir para poder encontrar el tesoro –Recuerden que la pareja que encuentre el tesoro y regrese aquí primero será la ganadora-dijo Sumire.

-También recuerden que la última pareja en llegar deberá tomar mi nuevo jugo experimental preparado con todos los ingredientes que este bosque puede ofrecer – aclaró Inui. Luego de asustar a todos con su nuevo jugo Inui dio por comenzada la búsqueda.

Todos salieron corriendo emocionados, menos dos personas. Eran Ryoma y Sakuno, quienes comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia el bosque. Como siempre el príncipe iba caminando adelante mientras era seguido por una Sakuno un poco entristecida porque se suponía que la búsqueda era en pareja y ella ni siquiera había podido llegar a ver el mapa.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del bosque, Tomoka y Momo iban hablando sobre cierta parejita que se encontraba sola en el bosque –Momo crees que nuestra idea de haber cambiado los nombres en el sorteo para que Ryoma y Sakuno estén juntos funcione?-

-Claro que funcionará, nosotros ya hicimos nuestra parte, ahora de ellos. Bah depende mucho más del tonto de Echizen para que se dé cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo- aclaró Momo.

-Tienes razón, solo espero que no le haga daño a Saku otra vez- respondió Tomoka un poco desanimada.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, esos dos necesitan un tiempo a solas para aclarar las cosas y estas es la oportunidad perfecta. Ahora sigamos con la búsqueda que no quiero llegar último y beber el jugo de Inui-

Se había hecho de noche y esto asustaba a Sakuno que apresuró el paso para poder estar ceca de Ryoma.

-Creo que es por ahí, ven sígueme- Ryoma tomo la mano de Sakuno para no perderla, y esto hizo sonrojar a ambos. Sakuno se sorprendió por la actitud del príncipe pero se dejó llevar.

- No quiero que te pierdas, ya está muy oscuro y sería difícil encontrarte- aclaró Ryoma.

De pronto empezaron a escuchar truenos, Sakuno se asustó y abrazó a Ryoma que no le molestó la acción de la castaña.-En cualquier momento comenzará a llover será mejor que busquemos refugio hasta que pase la tormenta- dijo Ryoma rompiendo aquel abrazo.

Comenzó a llover y no habían encontrado ningún lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia, luego de caminar un rato encontraron una cueva.

-Creo que aquí podremos pasar la noche- Dijo Ryoma y Sakuno lo siguió hasta la cueva. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro sin decir palabra alguna. Sakuno temblaba de frío y Ryoma se dio cuenta de eso.- Oye tienes frío verdad no trates de fingir- dijo Ryoma.

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes no tengo frío-

-Jum mentirosa- Ryoma se quitó la campera y se la colocó a Sakuno sobre los hombros para que no tuviera más frío.

- Gracias Ryoma- y le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Es mejor que duermas, por lo visto esta tormenta durará mucho. Mañana continuaremos-

- Esta bien , buenas noches Ryoma- y Sakuno se acostó y se durmió enseguida. Ryoma la contemplaba dormir. –Hasta cuando duerme se ve linda- pensaba – Pero… deja de decir esas cosas Ryoma , qué me está sucediendo- se preguntaba –Será mejor que también duerma sino no tendré fuerzas para seguir mañana. Así Ryoma se durmió al lado de Sakuno.

Durante la noche ambos dieron vueltas y terminaron muy juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Sakuno se despertó y se dio cuenta que ella había estado durmiendo en el hombro de Ryoma, al verlo tan cerca se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro del príncipe. Ya que estaba profundamente dormido Sakuno pensó que no se despertaría pero se equivoco, al acariciarlo Ryoma se despertó y sus miradas quedaron entrelazadas por un rato ninguno quitba la vista hasta que Ryoma hablo – Ryusaki ya es hora de seguir con la búsqueda la tormenta ya pasó-

-Está bien, vamos- respondió Sakuno y asi comenzaron nuevamente la búsqueda. En el camino Ryoma no paraba de pensar en lo bien que se sintió al ver a la castaña tan cerca de él y acariciándolo, y luego cuando sus miradas se cruzaron sintió una gran felicidad , como que todo alrededor desapareciera y solo quedaran ellos dos. No quería que ese momento acabara. Al ir tan distraído, se detuvo y se dio cuenta que Sakuno ya no estaba.

- Ryusaki, donde estas?- gritó preocupado. Al ver que no tenía respuesta alguna se desesperó y comenzó a buscarla. –Rayos por qué me distraje tanto! Y si le pasó algo malo….Tengo que encontrarla –

Continuara…. 


End file.
